my little pony : una nueva civilizacion
by pegasister345
Summary: un joven piloto llamado miembro del escuadron aéreo de elite 101 fue enviado a cumplir una misión de localizar y destruir unas instalaciones donde experimentaban con tecnología de portales y antimateria pero al ser destruidas estas etallan creando una explosion de antimateria que transporto Jack fuera de la tierra llevándolo a otro mundo


Un nuevo mundo

Capitulo 1

**El universo es basto e infinito y en el se encuentran muchas maravillas tal son las dimensiones en las que se divide algunas lejanas otras cercanas nuestra historia comienza con un joven de 25 años de edad llamado jack** ** se enlisto en la fuerza aérea de los estados unidos a los 18 años y se combirtio en uno de los mejores pilotos de la armada como su padre el era un piloto de combate que servia a su pais sin** **temor a morir en el campo de batalla un dia jack estaba en su casa preparándose para ir a hacer su servicio militar como todos los dias el lo que hacia era patrullar los cielos del país y cumplir misiones que los pilotos comunes no podía debido a que el era un piloto de elite y además era el capitán del escuadrón 101 en fin el salió de su casa y subió a su camioneta y comenzó su viaje ala base militar que esta a las afueras de la ciudad de Washington D.C a llegar ala base estaciona su vehículo en un angar y se encontró con sus compañeros del escuadron eran 7 en total sus nombres eran , jeason , colt friman , diego , mia , carter , león y brayan , jeason- hola hermano como estas_jack_ mejor que tu – jeason _ jajajaja- brayan _ tu siempre tan de buen humor_ mia _ si aunque estemos apunto de morir siempre bromeas _ colt _ si y a ver cuando me va presentar a su hermana_ jack- jodete tu ya tienes novia aunque creo que no la estas complasiendo_ colt _ que quieres decir _ jack – quiero decir que no la satisfaces amigo_ todos empezaron a carcajear y colt solo miraba a jack con enojo y dijo_ hijo de puta tienes suerte de ser el capitán que si no te daría una palisa- jack – tranquilo hermano solo estaba bromeando_ colt – pues que grasioso _ jack hablo solo un rato con sus compañeros antes de que se fuera a revisar los f – 35 y los f - 40 al estar revisando los aviones llega el coronel hammer rápidamente jack se puso en posición de firmes e hizo un saludo militar – coronel – capitán Parker hoy le tengo una misión a usted y a su escuadron- jack_ cual es la misión señor – coronel necesito que triaga a los otros pilotos para decirles cual es su misión – jack- si señor – jack sale corriendo del hangar y se dirige a ala cafetería donde se encontraban sus compañeros almorzando jack entra y se dirige hacia la mesa donde se encontraban jack- muchachos el coronel nos solicita en el hangar 7 tenemos una misión- todos se levantan y se dirigen hacia el hangar 7 al llegar entran y se encuentran con el coronel todos hacen un saludo militar – coronel – tomen aciento- los pilotos se sentaron en las sillas y espararon- coronel- hemos detectado que los rusos están experimentando con tecnología de portales y y bombas de antimateria su objetivo es destruir el laboratorio donde se llevan acabo estos proyectos, colt levanta la mano pregunta- pero cual es el propósito de destruir esos proyectos – coronel – gracias por preguntar la razón es que esta tecnología la emplearan para invadir nuestras costas y destruir nuestras líneas de suministros esta información la obtuvimos gracias alos varios agentes que envíamos a espiar bueno eso es todo – jack – permiso para hablar señor –coronel – concedido – jack – cual es la hora de partida- coronel- la hora será a las 400 horas am – jack_ entendido señor- el coronel hammer se retiro y los pilotos se retiraron a preparar sus aviones y a descansar para la misión a llegar las cuatro de la mañana de un miércoles el escuadron 101 habian comenzado su viaje a Rusia todo el viaje jack y colt se la pasaron bromeando y diciendo tonterías mientras los demás conversaban de cosas que les pasaban al llegar a espacio aéreo ruso no fueron bien recibidos 7 t- 50 salieron y comenzaron a abrir fuego el escuadron de jack no se quedo atrás y abrieron fuego tambien se hizo un combate aéreo el escuadron de jack estaba ganado el combate fue algo imprecionate misiles explotando en pedasoz los t- 50 al terminar con ellos continuaron hasta divisar una base en una montaña ahí es donde estaban los laboratorios donde se llevaban acabo los proyectos cuando se acercaron lo suficiente para comenzar el bombardeo abrieron fuego pero del techo de la base salieron torretas automaticas que destruyeron los misiles que lanzaron pero jack no se rendiría tan fácil así que desplego las ametralladoras del avión disparo contra las torretas destrozándolas y volvieron a disparar sus misiles esta vez fueron impactos directos destruyendo la base en pedazos el escuadro estaba celebrando su éxito pero luego jack noto que algo no andaba bien vio la base de nuevo y vio que estaba despidiendo un brillo muy fuerte los demás se dieron cuenta de esto tambien y emprendieron la huida en ese momento la base explota creando una onda de energía que se expande rápidamente jack trata de ir mas rapido pero no puede y su avión es alcanzado por esta el resto del escuadron logro escapar al diciparce la onda de energía los pilotos van a ver si hay señal de su capitán pero no encuentran nada no había partes del avión o cualquier señal de que se había estrellado se había ido pero a donde equestria 8:30 de la mañana en un pequeño pueblo llamado poniville vivian seis ponis que eran conocidas como las portadoras de la armonía sus nombres eran – twiligth sparkle , fluttershy, rainbow dash, applejack , rarity y pinkie pie – twiligth estaba en la biblioteca organizando todo y estudiando como hace todos los días cuando escucha que alguien llama a su puerta eran sus amigas osea las portadoras la invitaron a un dia de campo en el parque ella acepto twiligth- spike voy a ir a un dia de campo con mis amigas te dejo a cargo de la biblioteca – spike_ esta bien ellas_ se van y se dirigen al parque mientras manhatan una de las ciudades mas grande de equestria estaban los ponis haciendo su rutina diaria cuando de pronto se empezaron a oir explosiones eléctricas y de energía vieron hacia arriba y vieron que se estaba formando alguna clase de portal depronto un destello enseguese a los ponis y del portal sale un objeto volado a gran velocidad era el avión del capitán jack Parker jack – que demonios donde estoy esto no es Rusia ni tampoco estados unidos que lugar es este_ de pronto el radar detecto proximidad jack activo la cámara del avión dejando ver y 5 pegasos con armaduras doradas se trataba de la guardia real uno de los pegaso lanzo una lanza contra el f- 35 de jack esta solo revoto en el fuselaje de aluminio y titanio los demás comenzaron a lanzarle lanzas y disparale flechas mientras lo perseguían pero no le hacia ni un daño jack – no tengo tiempo para estas estupideces- entonces decidió aumentar la velocidad de su avión mach 4 este dio un fuerte aceleron el poder de la turbina fue tan fuerte que avento a los guardias contra el suelo luego de un rato de volar un rato jack seguía preguntándose donde estaba de pronto una de las alarmas de advertencia del avión comenzo a zonar y decía que había una aberia en el sistema el Avion de pronto se salió de control y caia rápidamente al suelo jack logro recuperar el control haciendo un aterrizaje forzoso al aterrizar jack bajo del avión para verificar los daños jack – espero que no se alla dañado mucho porque es el único vehiculo que tengo y además es mi única salida de aquí al revisar vio que tenia dañados dos alerones y el motor estaba descompuesto y el sistema que controla los las partes móviles del avión estaba averiado jack vio que eran muchos daños pero no era nada que no pudiera reparar entonces luego de revisar el avión jack ve el panorama y ve que esta en alguna clase de bosque y dice- bueno ora de buscar comida y leña para pasar la noche el se va y encuentra un rio que esta aun kilometro de su avión mientras buscaba leña el tenia el precentimiento de que no estaba solo luego escucha un rugido proveniete de unos arbustos el se acerca cautelosamente al arbusto cuando de pronto del arbusto salta una manticora rugiendo jack – que demonios es esa cosa – la manticora lo volteo a ver con una mirada asecina esto no intimido a jack ya que ya había peleado antes con depredadores derrepente la manticora se lanzo contra el jack esquibo la embestida de la manticora le hizo le aplico una llave de precion que dejo inconciente ala bestia luego de la pelea jack recogió frutos del bosque y leña para encender una fogata al llegar a su campamento jack enciende la fogata y piensa_ ojala encuentre la manera de regresar_ luego de refleccionar y cenar se va adormir armo un tendido debajo del ala del avión con un paracaidas al dia siguiente jack decide salir a cazar el saca de un compartimento del avión un rifle calibre 50 , una pistola 9 mm y un cuchillo de supervivencia y sale de cazeria mientras en poniville fluttershy estaba alimentando a sus animales fluttershy – vaya si que es cansado mantener a tantos animales pero y los quiero mucho y haría todo por ellos – continua con sus labores matutinas fluttershy- bueno ya termine así que me hare un te hierbas – se dirige a la cocina y de la alcena saca un frasco pero este esta vacio- fluttershy- rayos se me acabo el te bueno será mejor que vaya con zecora a conseguir mas – fluttershy sale de su casa y entra al bosque everfree al ir caminado vio algo inusual en el bosque había arboles derribados y dañados de arriba como si algo se hubiera estrellado ella por curiosidad sigue el rastro de destrucción al llegar se queda boquiabierta con lo que esta viendo ve un objeto de gran tamaño algo plano excepto por las aletas que sobresalian de la parte trasera fluttershy no lo piensa dos veces y se va a avisarle a sus amigas al llegar a poniville va a buscar a twiligth al llegar ala biblioteca toca la puerta rápidamente y twiligth la abre y dice- twiligth- hola fluttlershy que sucede- twiligth ve a su amiga y ve que esta muy asustada y anciosa-twiligth_ estas bien fluttershy- fluttershy- twiligth tienes que ver lo que encontré en el bosque everfree es algo impresionante twiligth aciente y corren a avisarle a las demás al llegar lugar donde fluttershy encontró el objeto todas se quedaron estupefactas al ver tal objeto- applejack- que rayos es esa cosa – rarity- nose – rainbow dash – me pregunto si sera peligrosa twiligth sabes que es _ twiligth-no se que es rainbow_ entonces twiligth pasa de una cara con asombro a una de emoción y dice- twilitgh- sabes lo que significa_ rainbow _ eeeeee_ twiligth_ significa que esto prueba que no estamos solos en el universo y y fuera lo que construyo esto debe estar en alguna parte luego de ver el objeto y revisarlo bien dice twiligth_ mejor volvemos mañana con equipo y para verificar sus componentes las ponis aceptan se van dejando el objeto twiligth mente – de donde será esa cosa.**


End file.
